


亚楠故事集：鹅卵石

by todistaja016



Series: 亚楠故事集 [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todistaja016/pseuds/todistaja016
Summary: 在亚楠，猎人的日常生活往往围绕着一系列猎杀道具展开。某个漫长的猎杀之夜期间，几双疲惫的眼睛碰巧在提灯旁相遇。于是这些曾令困顿者觉醒、令濒死者苏生的巧妙物什开始在他们的双手间传递——由回忆编织成的故事，就此诞生了。今天要讲的，是一个关于「鹅卵石」的故事。
Relationships: Gilbert/The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Series: 亚楠故事集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	亚楠故事集：鹅卵石

似乎有只动物死在了锁孔里，或者是上一位租客的钥匙，不管那是什么，最终都让吉尔伯特不得不放弃了人们观念中更得体的开门方式，转而用右侧肩膀将门撞开。门板朝屋里弹开的那一瞬间他听见有什么东西裂开了，可能是门框，因为那扇门后来再也没关严实过。屋子里冷得像地狱，夜在这里面比在外面纯度更高。他的短筒皮靴一寸寸测量黑暗，木头手杖亦步亦趋地贴着左腿，像条忠诚的猎狐犬。他摸到壁炉的位置，弯下腰摆放木材，然后擦了根火柴。一张脸逐渐出现在光里，先是一双疲惫的眼睛，接着是脸颊，略微有些凹陷，右侧下巴边缘刻着一道三厘米左右的疤痕。他耐心等待着，直到火焰描述出整个公寓的轮廓，温度也终于升上了可以接受的范围。

吉尔伯特把重心转移到手杖上，由于施力而轻微颤抖着，站起身来。他看了一会火焰，从外套口袋里抽出一封信。信封已经被打开过了，没有署名和火漆印，按照原计划，里面的内容全世界只有四个人需要知道，而他是第五个。

信封翻转着落进壁炉里，只来得及挣扎四五个帧，很快就再也看不见了。吉尔伯特的肩膀也随之松弛下来。他转过身，分别评估房间里几个可以承担他体重的家具，最后选择了地毯中央的扶手椅。体重陷入海绵时腾起了磅礴的灰尘，吉尔伯特没太在乎。如果他还有精力在乎什么，也许会去试试茶几上的铜制水壶，再去茶柜里搜索一番，就像他每天下午在外贸商会二层的办公室里做的那样。他身后的黑暗里蹲伏着一口座钟，像一头伺机而动的豺狼。指针悄无声息地在第十二个数字重合，并且卡在那里，没有金属小鸟弹出来。寒颤像张纸那样从他身体内部展开，上面布满皱褶。

“报幕员”从没来过这里。 而且所有迹象都指出：他再也不会来了。

虽然吉尔伯特从没亲口承认过，但他确实是个猎人。他是女王的猎人，“查无此人”的近义词，影子的同位素。此处需要言明的是：他的女王并非来自该隐赫斯特，也不爱饮人血，同时她还是个坚定的新教徒，支持科学，从未对某些关于外来神祇的异端邪说产生半点兴趣。只要她想，她的军队会在一夜之间将该隐赫斯特夷为平地；只要她想，没有任何一个接受过输血的猎人能够再踏进皇城半步；只要她想，国教的牧师们会在某个礼拜日占领亚楠并且令那里所有活着的东西皈依上帝。女王是力量的顶点，是一切法与权的最大公约数，因而这个国家的孩子们出生以后学会的第一句话不是“爸爸”或者“妈妈”，而是“天佑女王”。

但是亚楠人说：“不。”

于是狼群出动了。

属于女王的耳目悄悄踏上亚楠的大街小巷，像一群秉烛噤声的修士，朝着不同方向散进人群里；他们取得工坊猎人的信任，和教会猎人做交易，转眼又跑到联盟大师的地盘上郑重发誓，甚至在治愈教会上层和曼西斯学派深处都有所分布；他们用从工坊偷来的武器谋杀平民，用从教会偷出的药剂给第一任主教下毒，亚楠本地组织在人道主义方面犯下的所有罪孽加起来甚至不足他们的零头；每个月都有至少一个夜晚，整个国家最顶尖的学者和最有名望的将军齐聚一堂，观看由武器、血和药剂主演的三幕歌剧，看着人类和动物被绑在带轮子的铁架床上推进又推出，最后都变得分辨不出物种，仿佛依靠排列组合就能穷举出一个恰好准确的公式，可以用在未来的战场上，用在女王那些尚未出生的敌人身上。三百年前被逐出小岛的神秘学家们又被秘密地邀请回来，每个月享受着媲美伯爵的俸禄。他们做梦，他们祷告，他们从最遥远的东方古国和尚未有文明发轫的非洲荒野带回仪式，最终，他们走得比拜伦维斯更远。女王的猎人们杀掉一些新的物种，取回一些新的器物，封锁消息，捏造新闻，收买目击证人，必要时候杀人灭口，然后在恰到好处的位置止步，将这一切变成上十三道锁的保险箱里几张签名盖章的废纸。女王麾下的战士们又一次为她征服了崭新的土地，天佑女王！

有一天皇城忽然发现自己已经超越亚楠太多了，各方面都是，于是迅速地对这盘棋失去了兴趣。她比任何神明都更早预言，亚楠在不久的将来会在孤绝中失去生命力，尸体上再也开不出可供取用的技术之花，一摊烂肉腐水相当有碍观瞻。她的心里很快浮现了一份完整的计划，一把火，她想，我要燃放一把世纪之火将她烧个干净，地球上往前往后五千年都不会存在这样巨大的火焰，大气将为此承担前所未有的压力，空气中的阴霾和尘灰直到一万年之后也不会散去。在那以后，女王对科技领域的征服将从头开始。我们会拥有电力驱动的城市之心和全世界最宏伟的钢铁建筑，我们会用更致命的枪炮取代猎人们的武器，用更坚韧的金属马匹淘汰那些跑两步就要停下来喘气的老马，我们会在地底下为我们的机械大蠕虫搭建富丽堂皇的巢穴，到时候，那里不会再有空间留给被时间研磨成灰的枯朽文明。

她对先祖大为不敬的宣誓最终引来了更古老且更邪恶的物种，不经任何人允许地，一场梦像轻纱一般笼罩了亚楠，将大部分接受过输血的生物和死物带去了某个连女王也未曾征服的界域。但是众所周知，女王不可受辱，她的种族必将统治一切，她的战士必须完好归还。另一场肉眼不可见的神圣战争就这样打响了。

吉尔伯特所属的部门买下了一座临街的双层建筑，夹在一家科学沙龙和某位保守党议员用于幽会情人的宅邸之间，一楼挤着一群香料商人和他们的翻译，二楼用于酿造阴谋。他们在官方文件上隐身，与某位模糊职权的大臣私下交接，伸出长鼻子嗅探一切与超自然现象和外国人相关的事件，对于所有市民藏在枕头底下的秘密如数家珍。（大约二十年之后，他们会开始将一个绿色墨水写成的“C”签上各类机密文档；然后再过七十余年，他们才会从无数国家的猜疑和指控中走进公众的视野里）直接或间接死在他们手里的孤魂野鬼需要至少三块海外殖民地才装得下，因此，无论在行动过程中面临着怎样凄惨的死亡，他们都会秉持一种咎由自取的心理坦然下地狱。没有为猎人准备的天堂，这一点亚楠内外都一样。

但梦境中的亚楠是一个吉尔伯特预料之外的地狱。他将依然冰冷的空气一点点吸进肺里，好像那是某种上瘾性毒物。里面依稀散发出血腥味和尸臭味，还掺进了几缕略显刻意的刺鼻乙醇，一切都跟他记忆中清醒的那个亚楠别无二致，除了刚才在街道上见到的情景。有不下二十个疯癫且兽变的村民追在他背后砍了三条街，他来不及左顾右盼，但心知肚明自己并不希望看清楚道路两边发黑发红的都是什么东西。他甚至完全有理由相信，没能到位的“报幕员”现在就以一种糊烂的状态分布于其中。

这个本就畸形的城市显然已经在梦里产生了某种恶心的病变，好像一个脑袋上长满肉瘤和脓包的人却以健康的生活态度行走在人们中间。在女王正式将亚楠纳入“敌人”范畴的这五年内，没人知道梦境里到底发生了什么，因为目前为止被动或主动进入梦境的外勤还没有一个成功回来过。在“月之魔物”释放梦境吞噬整个亚楠大区之前，他们曾有不下两百种方式渗透进这座城市，现在却只能蒙住双眼在黑暗中挥舞刀刃，既不知道目标在哪里，也不知道碰巧砍到的是什么。

女王的敌人可以粗略划分为两种，“超自然现象”和“外国人”，在此之前吉尔伯特只负责对付后者，他对于前者的全部知识仅来自午餐时间的闲聊和一些错误递到他桌子上的文件。后来某个落下初雪的冬夜有人在黑暗中摇醒了他，让他穿好衣服裤子，并且塞给他一大叠散发樟脑和耗子尿气味的档案。他被挤在两个哈欠连连的文员中间，借着马车厢里的微弱灯光粗略翻了一遍档案，这才稍微了解到这三十年内他的前辈们都在跟怎样一些事物作战，以及此前能够对此一无所知是怎样一种幸运。如今这份档案出现在他手上无非意味着两件事：部门里已经没有足够的外勤可供浪费了；他现在是个可消耗财产了。

但他完全理解这样的安排，甚至感到庆幸。医生早在半个月之前就给他和他的肺下了病危通知书，上周他就该躺到停尸间里去，却不知怎的活到了现在。绝症令他的死亡观念大有改变，他认为与其死在那个一年四季都潮乎乎且租金极不合理的小阁楼里，不如让自己的死亡变得稍微有那么一点点积极意义。

他的上级们恰好也是这么认为的。

吉尔伯特搭乘的马车是最后一个到的。在他之前，其他一脸困惑的可消耗财产都已经等在了门厅里。当晚，在那个位于唐宁街的小房间地下室里，他们见到了女王最忠诚能干的猎人们：九个裹在笔挺西装里的中老年人，分别霸占着属于自己的一小块空间。其中有男有女，但区别并不明显。所有人都长着同一张疲倦的脸，像极了那个偷情议员身边的老管家，表情好像有人同时骗了他们一大笔钱并且次日就卷款消失得无影无踪。

在接下来紧锣密鼓的一年里，吉尔伯特会慢慢认识这个房间里的每张面孔，继而透过它们逐渐看清一段被重重上锁的历史：端坐在椅子上，低头盯着茶杯的那个女人，曾亲手给治愈教会的第一任主教劳伦斯下毒，加速了其兽化的进程；胳膊搭着壁炉的那位老人，负责将小渔村的异状泄密给劳伦斯，并且诱导格曼的猎人们将那里的一切赶尽杀绝；墙角低声交谈的那两个高瘦男人，在兽疫爆发的旧亚楠点起了第一把火，指挥手足无措的亚楠猎人们将整个旧亚楠焚烧殆尽；还有门边上那个缺了一条胳膊的壮硕男人，他扮演一个头脑简单的傻子，实际上则是曼西斯噩梦的主要设计师，最终成功地诱使蜘蛛罗姆将整个学派永远困在了血月来临的时刻。

除此之外，亚楠永远不会知道符文学者卡丽尔死在了什么地方，武器狂人阿奇巴德的尸体又被丢到了哪里，是谁背叛威廉大师之后将神血带去了该隐赫斯特，又是谁篡改了圣歌团至关重要的实验数据。亚楠也永远不会知道，为了让组成整个阴谋的无数细小阴谋彼此正确咬合，女王的猎人们花了多少个不眠的夜晚绞尽脑汁规划路线，又耗费了多少条人命才使计划变成现实。截止到吉尔伯特为止，女王一共往亚楠派出了一千三百二十五名猎人，现在屋子里的这九位就是最终活着从亚楠回来的全部。他们是亚楠的罪人，也是王国乃至全人类的英雄。据吉尔伯特所知，能够摆脱梦境从亚楠全身而退的老猎人都万分小心谨慎，没有让自己的血管接触过哪怕一滴兽血。他们是用唯一一条性命在与野兽和怪物们搏斗，任何一次重伤都意味着生命的终结。也许在此期间他们想过家，也可能没有，不管怎样，老猎人中的大部分最终都没能回家。

他们把那个上了十三道锁的保险箱找了出来，在接下来的一周里阅读纸上写的东西，然后没完没了地开会。新来的猎人们被分成三组，每组拿到的都是同样的剧本：引导一位异乡猎人去想办法杀死“月之魔物”，依靠各种文字和口头暗示对他植入这一思想，最终通过他来夺取对梦境的掌控权。

为了骗过“月之魔物”并且确保一切万无一失，此处提到的猎人必须是个它从没见过的外乡人，且需要是个体质意义上真正的猎人。这种人有一个特征，无论分布在世界的哪个板块上，都会本能地往亚楠的方向聚集，因为那里有呼唤着他们的地下王国苏美鲁——一个深埋在他们血液源头中的诅咒。普通人接受血疗的最终下场无一例外是变成疯子或野兽，这类人则不会。他们甚至可以通过一个叫做“猎人梦境”的独立梦境死而复生，这会使一切都变得非常容易。

“此外，”行动指挥官在他环绕会议桌的运行轨道上刹住，这是他今天晚上的第二十四圈，“要坚韧，意志力强，甚至有一点点固执。不，必须非常固执。”

“咱们需要一个老兵，”壁炉边上一直没说话的老猎人开口，他继承着一个曾击败过海对面那位皇帝陛下的显赫姓氏，“会使枪，杀过人，也知道疼。学习成本比一般人低不少。”

另一位老猎人站起身来，双手插在口袋里，他曾在圣歌团颇具权威，“我倒认为血液的素质更关键。还有那些奥术道具，他或者她最好有脑子用它们。”

“无论他们喜欢使用什么方法猎杀，问题都不大，”行动指挥官说，“人偶可以负责第一个环节的引导，之后就看咱们的好猎人自己的习惯了。”

他提到的人偶是部门这么多年来唯一一次对猎人梦境的成功介入。有猎人在旧公坊见到仿照玛利亚制造的人偶，就想办法偷偷将它送了出来。皇城的神秘学家和炼金师们以此为媒介，首次追踪到了猎人梦境的主人，第一猎人格曼的意识世界，并且往他的意识里面植入了一个一模一样的人偶。她会说话，也会行走，长得和玛利亚生前一模一样。他们赌了一把，赌格曼看到人偶之后只会想到流泪，而不会想起怀疑。他们赌对了。虽然并没有人亲眼看见：独腿老人痛哭起来，太过于激动以至于浑身都开始颤抖。他想用双手盖住脸，却又一刻都不敢把视线从爱徒脸上移开，无措的手怎样都摆不对位置。最后，人偶主动俯下身子，他如愿将女孩紧紧抱在怀里，很久很久都没有松开。

“我觉得，格曼也是个隐患......”一只怯生生的手举起来，发言者坐在吉尔伯特对面，她的角色代号是“小说家”，负责将一些暗示性字条摆放在猎人可能会经过的地方，“我看了一下，在第......第一百二十三页，这里说格曼的葬仪之刃可以将入梦者送出梦境。”她的眼睛几乎贴到纸面，“我们无法确定格曼会不会对猎人提供这样的建议，所以这里也需要一份预案。”

所有人都点头。指挥官摸着下巴，视线沉没进思考之中，“要让猎人非常坚定地相信，自己有义务结束这场猎杀，需要——”

“苍白之血，”另一位老猎人缓缓吐出一个名词。他整个人坐在阴影里，看不见表情，吉尔伯特认出他就是策划了渔村惨案的那位猎人，“写点‘寻找苍白之血，结束猎杀。’之类的鬼话，把这条放在他们第一眼就能看得到的地方。”

“那是什么？”指挥官问。

老猎人耸了耸肩，扯起嘴角露出半边牙齿，“得不到满足的好奇心总能把人带到意想不到的地方。”

随着会议进行，吉尔伯特的脑海里渐渐浮现出这样一个模糊的形象：一位高大英俊的军人，操持某种神秘的口音，拥有高贵的血统和良好的教养，谈吐之间都透漏着深厚的知识积累和卓越的思辨能力。他性格坚韧不拔，甚至相当固执，有着猫一样强烈的好奇心，绝不在真相大白之前临阵脱逃。他将在一次又一次的死亡中愈挫愈勇，就连强大的伪神也阻挡不了他的脚步。最终的最终，就如同剧作家们共同编织的预言所载，他将斩杀梦魇，并以自己的方式永远守护世间的千家万户。以及，至关重要的是，他拥有一双绿松石色的眼睛。

吉尔伯特的耳朵遂开始发红，发烫。

部门再一次干起了最擅长的勾当：他们花了半年的时间散布谣言，编造历史，将亚楠包装成包治百病的“血疗之乡”，一颗散发浓烈香气的肥硕猪笼草，最远甚至能吸引到来自东方大陆的飞虫。与此同时，剧组倾巢来到近乎于死城的亚楠搭造舞台布景——他们调走常年驻留城外的军队，锁上所有该上锁的门，带走所有过往罪恶的证物，又招募了一群村民扮演本地人在这里生活起居。演员们与村民住在一起，每天到城里四处踩点，并且尽可能记住整张城市规划图，就连下水道也不例外。一家负责输血的小诊所在尤瑟夫卡诊所的废墟上建立起来，宣称只给外乡人提供血疗。扮演输血师的是个退休军医，女王的忠臣。

一切安排妥当之后第一组就要准备出发了。吉尔伯特根本没想到自己能活到这一天，仿佛他从加入这场行动的那一刻起就将性命抵押给了女王，只要一天不完成谢幕就一天不被允许死去。那个晚上所有人都到场了，包括不会参与行动的老猎人们——他们正在为女王在国际舞台上的战争做准备。演员们待在诊室门口的小房间里，怀里分别揣着装有自己台词的信封。保险起见，他们不能携带太多关于猎杀之夜的详细知识进入梦境，具体台词只能等到进去之后再背。很快，许多人开始不安地四处游走，其他人都蹲在地下或者靠在书柜上，紧张感像一大包非常占地方的行李，挤压着他们的胸膛。每当输血师在诊室里呼唤一个代号，他们中的一员就赶快站直身子，用看不见的某种意志拖拽着并不愿意听从指挥的脚步，走过去掀开帘子，回头看一眼其他人，然后消失在帘子后面。等到帘子停止晃动，一切重归平静，一个新的事实得以确立：这个人已经永远离开，不复存在了。

也许是因为早就明白自己命不久矣，吉尔伯特丝毫不觉得紧张。他并没有一个等待他回去的家，也不像某些人那样对女王怀抱着狂热的忠诚，因此不能很好地与其他人共情。他觉得自己像一只不习惯陌生水域的螃蟹，跟鱼群挤在同一片珊瑚丛里，这感觉很怪异。于是他悄悄离开了这个房间，站在门厅里，看着北风在小墓园里肆虐。冬天仿佛从许久之前开始就被困在这了，无论如何都找不到出去的路，因而园子里从来长不出绿颜色的草，天也永远都是灰色。尚在酝酿的夜幕下，几丛黑黢黢的人影静立在墓园外的道路上，好像一组大理石群雕，无从猜测他们脑海里的念头。

“很壮观，对吧？”

一个衰老的声音闯进吉尔伯特的冥想，他循声看过去，是那位造就了渔村事件的老猎人，与每一次吉尔伯特看见他的时候一样，几乎和四周渐浓的夜色融为一体，仿佛非常憎恨光。

“我是说他们，”吉尔伯特这才看清老人坐在一把没了靠背的椅子上，视线另一端缠绕着那组大理石雕像，“他们不愿意靠近这个地方，哪怕一步都不愿意。就连亚楠这个名字，也宁愿永远不要提起为好。你可能看不出什么名堂，但从我这个角度看过去，那些不是人，是古迹，是残骸，海浪落潮之后能够从沙子里面挖出来的那种东西。”

“那您呢？”吉尔伯特低头看他，“您似乎什么都不避讳。”

老人又一次露出那种只有一半的笑，几十年前，就是同一抹笑容哄骗劳伦斯下达了那个诱发一切灾难的命令，再然后又哄骗格曼的猎人们血洗了整个村庄。

“那是因为亚楠没能从我这里夺走什么。”他说着将手伸向襟袋，从里面摸出一个比蓝莓大不了多少的物什，交到吉尔伯特手里。年轻的猎人将它摆在手心里，借着走廊那一侧的微弱烛光，看清那是一颗鹅卵石。

“在亚楠的那几年里，我曾见过琳琅满目的绫罗珠宝，成千上万的著作典籍，有一段时间，我们没日没夜地把一切从没见过的或者可能对王国有用的事物偷偷运回皇城，”老猎人向前俯身，终于出现在光里，“但最后我只为自己带回了这个。其他人则什么都没有带走。哪怕一枚硬币也没有。”

吉尔伯特用指腹轻轻摩挲那枚鹅卵石，体会它的触感，掌心感受到不可思议的重量。他曾不止一次在地上瞥见这样的小石块，它们在亚楠随处可见，毫无特征。

“离开那个地方将近半年以后，我才明白过来，从本质上而言，这就是我的全部了。我设法将自己抢救了回来，其他人则没这么幸运，他们永远留在了那里。每一次我看他们，看到的都是亚楠的残片，一场宴席留下的残羹冷炙。”

吉尔伯特忽然想起了那个无数次卡在嗓子眼的问题，他本就不期待得到答案，但如果再不问出口，就永远不可能有答案了。

“先生，你们之中......真的没有出现过叛徒吗？”

老猎人脸上的笑容收束了，但那不是愤怒的严肃，而是沉思的严肃。他又回到阴影里，语气里的情感滤了一遍，冷却下来：“你知道这是不可能的，不是吗？女王的狼群里有的是只想掠夺财富的劫匪，也有打仗没打过瘾的战争疯子，只不过这些人都死得很快。死了，放在恰当的语境里就是牺牲了。而那些没有死的，多半吓得不轻，为了活下去而接受了血，甚至接受了教条，其中相当一部分对血成瘾，下场你也猜得到。我们中有专门的督战队，负责处理掉嘴不够严实的那些。再把剩下的做个细分：我们这些没有输血的，和输了血却依然效忠于女王的。后者，单单接触血已经构成了严重的背叛，之后的任何效忠都是欲盖弥彰。女王如今再也见不到他们，他们也就相当于消耗掉了，就和之前那类人一样，‘牺牲’了，哪怕他们恪守忠诚至今，也还是会被这样简单概括，看不出任何区别。至于你曾见过的那几位，你知道他们为什么连一颗石头都不敢带回来吗？”

沉默。风在外面暴躁地左突右撞，将树杈折成四五段，断骨时不时扫进门厅里。

“因为他们问心有愧。”吉尔伯特的声音小得几乎听不见。

老猎人终于又一次笑起来，只是这次的笑是同谋之间的笑，不会带来鲜血和杀戮。

“并非我大言不惭。你如果想要知道答案，我会告诉你：坐在你面前的这个，就是唯一一个从没背叛过女王的猎人。他曾犯下罄竹难书的罪行，但他的忠诚经得起地狱的考验，因此每夜都睡得香甜。”

年轻的猎人深深吸了一口气，手里的鹅卵石突然间烫到再也握不住，他将它还给了老猎人。交付出去的同时，猛然感到心头一轻，同时产生了一种强烈的不完整感。

吉尔伯特从出生那天起就认识真正的神明与野兽，随着渐渐长大，他得知这两者实际上是同一个。他当然也知道，“女王”指的从来不是某个具体的人。她是这个国家超越一切信仰的伟力，那把悬在所有国民头顶上的无形巨剑，那头隐藏在黑暗中的庞然大物，吃人从不吐骨头。在她面前，亚楠多么渺小柔弱，像个弃婴。多数时候，她是令人畏惧的，就连那些最狂热的爱戴者也都颤抖着膜拜她，因为他们的爱戴实质上是一种害怕。吉尔伯特在这座小岛上见过太多太多害怕的人，但这是头一次，他从这位老猎人的眼睛里看不见任何一点恐惧。

“在拜伦维斯的这些年，我始终跟在威廉大师身边，因此收获了一些其他的发现，”老人锐利的视线变得柔和，“和其他所有记录在案的外来物种一样，‘月之魔物’爱着亚楠，正如古苏美鲁献给它的无上爱意，只不过它的那份爱更酷烈些，因为在它们这类生物的语言里爱和折磨是同一种发音。所以当女王真的开始构思那把将要焚烧整片亚楠大区的火焰时，它将亚楠带去了某个她触及不到的地方，同时也以这种方式宣告：人类从不是支配自然的主人。在所有这一切工业奇迹和社会秩序之上存在着亘古不变的自由，一种永远不可动摇不可剥削不可侵犯的权利。

“所以，并非身份，亦非血统，猎人的本质就是这简简单单的‘自由’两个字。所以他们会下意识反抗任何形式的规训，唯一的信标就是自己内心深处偏执地相信着的事物。

“支撑我活着离开那个地方的忠诚，也就源于这种自由。”

老猎人话语的余音依旧在耳道里扩散，白日梦却渐渐淡去了。吉尔伯特从扶手椅上起身，撑着手杖，抹了把脸，径直走到写字台边将那把轮椅拉开。

假如计划如常进行，这把轮椅上现在应该坐着一个人，病入膏肓，举目无亲，等待着被这座城市的梦魇一点点消化干净——就像不久之后的他那样。他读过了那封不该由他拆开的信，背下了一些台词，“报幕员”的使命现在落在他身上了。但这就意味着他本来将要扮演的角色，欧顿小教堂里的引路人，现在必须缺席。无论第一位演员的失踪引发的蝴蝶效应是否会使那头构筑梦境的怪物产生怀疑，演出必须继续。

吉尔伯特在轮椅上坐下，手杖靠在桌边，将瘫痪的左腿搁到踏板上，双手交握，享受了一阵子奢侈的安宁。然后他开始咳嗽，和往常一样咳出血来。

主角就在这时登场了。不仅是个外乡人，甚至是个外国人。

猎人在窗边上喘了好一会气，显然被那帮疯掉的亚楠市民折腾得够呛。他调整好气息，先颇有礼貌地敲了敲铁窗框，接着自报名姓，语调平缓且忧伤，故乡就蛰伏在他发出的每一个音节里。

吉尔伯特的心都快碎了，他在猎人的嗓音中听见了绿松石的硁硁色泽。他们构思中那位完美的好猎人真的从幻想中走进了现实。但吉尔伯特又发现，猎人几乎不会说这个国家的语言，继而悲悯地想到，也许自己可以委婉地告诉他，自己从事了半辈子的事业就是翻译用他母语写就的文件，窃听用他母语进行的交谈，谋杀使用他母语的外国政要——自然不太适宜。

“苍白—之血。”猎人艰苦地拼出两个单词，仿佛它们有毒，“你听说过苍白—之血吗？”

吉尔伯特拉着桌板，使轮椅往前挪了几英寸，以便听清猎人的每个发音错误。窗户不透明，且有意图地不透明，猎人在上面只是一团没有固定形状的黑影。吉尔伯特知道在对方看来自己也没有两样。

“你说苍白之血？”他开始背台词，尽可能使自己听上去很冷静，“嗯……没听说过。但是我知道——”

治愈教会，东部教会镇，血疗的线索。吉尔伯特放慢了语速，尽可能细致地为他指引方向，同时想象着他的好猎人在那些建筑物之间穿行，动作灵活矫健像只猫。窗户上，猎人的剪影一动不动，隐约能听见笔尖在纸页上滑行的声音，吉尔伯特猜测他真的很努力在学习这门语言。

交流完必要的信息，他们很快就互道再见，这是第一轮对话。吉尔伯特陷进轮椅里，比任何时候都更加不安。接下来他需要等待猎人第二次经过窗口，到那时，他们会弄明白这个猎人到底有没有能够起死回生的体质。他边咳嗽边等待着，期间为自己找到了茶叶，泡了杯难免有些淡的“下午”茶。

猎人回来了，比吉尔伯特预想的慢了不少。这说明他在死亡之前走得比他们估计得更远，这是好现象。猎人听起来十分紧张，以至于用错了几乎每一处语法，不断地诉说他是怎样被一大群手持砍刀和草叉的市民围追堵截，怎样在火枪手和狗的轮流袭击下脱逃，怎样掉进了下水道，又怎样死在了一群老鼠嘴下。吉尔伯特尽可能用先前背下来的句子安慰他，语气里濒临沸点的怜惜一次次刺穿单词。

“可是你看，”猎人的语气明亮起来，“我居然在那里捡到一套不错的衣服。”

吉尔伯特倒是没想到好猎人会在下水道里捡衣服穿，甚至极有可能是从死人身上扒下来的。“遗憾，我看不见它的样子。”他说，同时真的感到很遗憾。

于是猎人第二次离开之后，他坐不住了。

如果真的存在某种“督战队”，突然从屋子里不见光的角落钻出来要求他解释自己的行为，他会坦诚告诉他们自己跟上去不是为了帮忙，也不曾为任何潜伏的命运做准备，就只是想看看那双眼睛是否真是想象中的那种颜色而已。

他早已经习惯了左腿瘫痪的日子，借助手杖可以逃得和任何四肢健全的人一样快。但他身上没有武器，也没有能够治愈伤口的采血瓶。他不止一次愤愤地想到，凭他卓越的射击天赋，要是手上有一把枪和足够的子弹，他就完全有把握护他的好猎人周全。但眼下的街道上哪怕掉落着一两把破破烂烂的火枪，也不见得有子弹。这个时候更大的问题浮出水面了：一经踏上亚楠的街道，先前注入的血液就开始不断在他的身躯里发出阵阵嘶吼，要求得到更多新鲜的血。他不得不按照老猎人们的建议开始连续不断背诵《圣经》上的段落，或是小声吟唱那首祝颂女王的歌，效果聊胜于无。这是接下来无数次中的第一次，他意识到自己终会转化成一头野兽，而眼下最好的结局莫过于在那之前就死于绝症。

先行一步的好猎人已经清空了最开始的一段街道，但吉尔伯特丝毫无法放下心来。他曾经尤为专注地听老猎人们讲解过这条窄街的凶险：上一次血月降临之后，曾有一群发疯的猎人在这里大开杀戒。他们会埋伏在任何一处藏得下人的阴影里，或者在街道上来回巡弋。你如果和其中一部分开始交手，另一部分则会出其不意地从另外一个方向包抄过来，将你包围在中间。如果独自一人遇到这种情况，十有八九死路一条。

吉尔伯特听见身后传来脚步声，他迅速绕到马车后面蹲伏下来，等待那群暴民从面前列队经过，死死掐住自己的咽喉不让咳嗽窜出来。期间他往不远处广场的方向瞥了一眼，只一眼就窒住了。猎人正在那具被焚烧的巨型兽尸底下与另外一群敌人周旋，或者说得更准确些，陷入苦战。他在两名火枪手的弹道中来回闪躲，还得提防一条恶犬，与此同时不得不反复招架四五个手持军刀的兽化者——吉尔伯特想不明白他到底是怎么冲进这个包围圈的。眼看刚刚经过的另一队暴民已经发现了猎人的所在，喉咙深处纷纷滚出野兽看见猎物时兴奋的低吼，吉尔伯特心急如焚，他低下头，地上自然不会有现成的火枪和弹药，但是取而代之的，就在他视线接触的那块地面上，静静躺着一颗橘子瓣那么大的鹅卵石，形状像眼球。

这种石头在亚楠随处可见。可以朝着敌人投掷，惊险又刺激。

他的眼前短暂浮起老猎人那半个微笑，将此人“惊险又刺激”的灵魂从地上捡起来，手心里传来令他安心的厚重与滚烫。和每一次举枪射击时一样，他专注精神，令周围的一切都慢下来，两道视线收束聚焦在队首那个拿火把的暴民身上。就在两次心跳的间隔之内，他手中的鹅卵石沿着一道平滑的曲线以惊人的初速度飞向了目标，精准地击中目标的后脑勺中心。

领队的暴民嘴里冒出疑惑的一声嘟哝，回过头，继而整个广场上所有的亚楠市民连带那条疯狗和狼狈不堪的猎人都朝着这个方向望过来，画面定格在这一刻，世界安静了，只有篝火的噼啪声被放得无限大。

这不是吉尔伯特想要的效果。他膝盖发抖，猛吸了一口气，在一切动起来之前撒腿就跑。街道划过眼角之前有一个画面在他的视网膜上留下了清晰的残像：猎人半遮在面罩下的脸得到了一个特写，他用一种大为不解且极其担忧的眼神注视着吉尔伯特——而那双眼睛，奇迹一般，确实是毫无杂质的绿松石色。吉尔伯特不由得笑出声，紧接着猛地一个趔趄，身后震天动地的吼叫声和咒骂声这才传进他的耳道。他手脚并用地稳住重心，继续往回逃，期间连续数次感觉到刀刃带起的小型飓风贴着他的后颈刮过。哪怕看见公寓的大门他也不敢慢下来，蹚着大厅里的黑暗，像只偶蹄类动物那样喘着粗气爬进电梯，冲进那个冰冷的小房间，拿一切搬得动的家具堵住门，最后蜷缩进轮椅里一动不动。

他在寂静里待了很长一段时间，死死盯着门的方向，身后窗框上突然响起来的叮叮铛铛声吓得他魂飞魄散。他转过身，看到那团熟悉的黑影，终于恢复了一些神智。

“你没事吗？”猎人说。

“我没事，”吉尔伯特咽了口唾沫，“你呢？你后来怎么样了？”

“我把他们都杀了。”猎人说。轻描淡写的语气加上外语的古怪腔调让吉尔伯特打了个寒颤。

“那就好。那就好。”

然后他们突然都找不到更多话来说了。两团黑影隔窗对望，谁也看不见谁的表情。

“其实我......”

“对了......”

他们的开场白发生了严重的车祸，于是又一次不得不沉默下来。

吉尔伯特原本想说的是，他已经开始怀念那双眼睛的颜色了。现在他庆幸自己没有真的说出口。

“你先说。”猎人非常果断地终止了尴尬。

“我想说，你愿不愿意进屋来坐坐？”

如果真的存在某种“督战队”，在屋内的两人紧张兮兮地对坐喝茶的时候突然冒出来要求吉尔伯特解释他的行为，他会直接举手投降。他的行为基本等同于在演出进行到一半的时候把主演拽到后台喝下午茶。台下观众连连发出嘘声，幕布边上的导演连连摇头，眉毛拧得能夹死蚊子。

但吉尔伯特觉得一个将死之人临死前抓住一切机会实现心愿完全合理。

他们的好猎人由他的幻想和与他幻想背道而驰的两部分组成——他确实是个军人，子承父业的炮兵少尉。面貌英俊，但身材并没那么高大，甚至有几分病态的瘦弱。忧郁扎根在他的眉眼间，源自一段紧张的父子关系和从小对于母爱的缺失。他自称学业成绩糟糕，血统并不高贵，所受教养也鲜少来自支离破碎的家庭。但吉尔伯特看出来他和任何一位贵族出身的少爷秉持着同样良好的礼节，而且在那之上，还有一层略显笨拙的真诚。他的固执主要体现在对于外语的钻研上，每次他礼貌地打断吉尔伯特并且低头在一本小小的笔记本上记下新的语法知识，吉尔伯特都会觉得这极有可能是海峡对岸那个国家里最可爱的人类。而他的好奇心在于，当初贸然闯进疯人们的篝火晚会只是为了看清大门边上掉落的东西到底是什么。

起初他不愿意落座，生怕浑身上下的血迹会弄脏了吉尔伯特的地毯，更何况他穿的还是一身从下水道里的死人身上扒下来的猎人服。（但吉尔伯特得承认，款式确实很好看）临时屋主费了好大劲才说服他在那把灰尘扑扑的扶手椅上坐下，任由锯肉刀像条黑犬匍匐在脚边。猎人认为自己在这里倍受关怀，连连道谢，嘴里屡次蹦出母语。这下轮到吉尔伯特担心自己的待客之道过于简陋了。他尽可能把最后一点点茶叶都倒进了客人的杯子，自己则捧了杯热水，但这间漏风又破旧的屋子丝毫不愿意给他面子。

猎人的视线忽然落在吉尔伯特的腿上，又试探着看了看轮椅，好像这才想起来困惑，“你说过你没有办法站起来，我还以为......”

吉尔伯特终于意识到台词与事实的矛盾之处。“报幕员”这个角色从来不应该出现在猎人面前，因此他被设计成一个双腿无法行走、常年坐在轮椅上的人。

吉尔伯特喝了一口热水，看着猎人的眼睛，露出一个为难的笑容，“确实不太容易。医生说我需要大量的复健，否则这条腿可能保不住了。”他强调性地拍了拍自己的左腿。

猎人眼底的困惑立刻替换成了担忧，“不，你不可以再到街上去了。”他向前凑过身子，握住吉尔伯特的左手。吉尔伯特一缩。他发现猎人不知什么时候已经摘下了那副浸满鲜血的手套，一双粗糙且温暖的手紧贴着他冰冷的掌心和手背。他有一瞬间担心猎人会发现自己虎口因持枪而生出的茧子，下一秒就觉得这想法真是种侮辱。

猎人确实没发现，或者假装没发现。“我敲过沿街的门，屋子里的人不欢迎我，但他们很明智。猎杀之夜期间任何人都不该出门。”

“我只是担心你。”吉尔伯特说。

“不用担心我这种死不了的......”猎人斟酌了一下措辞，“人。”他本来想说的是“东西”。

他慢慢靠回椅背上，明丽的绿色褪下去，那双手渐渐离开了。吉尔伯特悄悄勾起指尖，两人的指腹短暂地又贴合了几秒，然后彻底分开。

吉尔伯特低下头，看清了猎人留在自己手心里的东西，是那颗鹅卵石。

“你应该把它带在身边，”吉尔伯特笑了笑，“有时候会很有用，像刚才那样的场合。”

“不，”猎人的神情很认真，“你救了我的命。”

他没有再说更多。这里有一些过于复杂的概念，无论他现在使用外语还是母语都不能够表述清楚。

吉尔伯特忽而从那副眉眼里看见了另一副面孔，属于某一位老猎人的面孔，但只有一瞬间。他再次低头打量那颗鹅卵石，它的重量带来了一种无可替代的完整感。他很快明白过来，现在躺在他手心里的就是那条决定了猎人本质的终极线索，与血统和身份通通无关——因而两个来自不同时间与空间的猎人能够在属于各自的某一个瞬间，从同一样不起眼的平凡事物上看见自己的灵魂。然后源于不同的信念，一个选择将自己从地狱里拯救出来，另一个则将自己交托了出去。

“不，但我不能......”吉尔伯特的鼻尖发酸，他很想告诉好猎人，自己已经时日无多。就算再怎样咬牙坚持，这身残躯也无法支撑这样沉重的一份嘱托。

然后他睁大了眼睛。因为他忽然发现那并不是嘱托，而是归还。此时此刻被他握在手里的不是猎人，分明是他自己。

“你也是一个猎人。”他的好猎人说。这句话直接贯穿了吉尔伯特身为演员撑持了整整一辈子的那身皮囊，他此刻顶替的身份，他在其间摇摆不定的无数个信仰和理念，最后轻灵地降落在那一小块圆心中间。他是女王的猎人，过去式。现在在亚楠，在一个真正的猎人面前，他终于挣脱了所有负累和修饰。他现在只是一个猎人。

也许好猎人早就看出来了。但吉尔伯特不知道是在什么时候——在他扔出那颗鹅卵石的时候，在他的台词露出马脚的时候，还是在他们手掌相贴的时候？这似乎并不重要。吉尔伯特抑制不住那阵咳嗽，他偏开头，鲜血一滴滴落在地毯上。

“我已经不剩多少时间了。”吉尔伯特握拳，将鹅卵石护在心口，“但至少，我可以作为一个人类死去。”

但是万一。万一绝症没能及时带走他，他终于还是逃不过成为野兽的命运，那么到了那个时候，就这样死在好猎人手里也不赖。

“我会回来找你，”猎人说，就像听见了他没有说出口的那些恳求。他的手搭在吉尔伯特的肩膀上，眼眶里两汪绿色碧波凝聚成钢铁，“然后我一定会带你离开。”

这是第二次，吉尔伯特从一位猎人的眼睛里看不见任何一点恐惧。

全文完


End file.
